Fan:Digimon Continuity
The Digimon Continuity series focuses on connecting Seasons 1 to 5, though it also tries to cover up and explain... unexplained parts of the Seasons, mainly Adventure to Tamers. It will include all the movies as well and will only exclude the Epilogue of Digimon Adventure 02. Timeline This should indicate when my fics occur, but as for those with time travelling, I will put the fic in the location where most of its events happen. Brave Tamer Like the name says, it is a rewrite of the original Brave Tamer plot, with many changes to allow it to fit more snugly into the storylines of Adventure 02 and Tamers. It is also the story whereby most of the explanations are put in. Those familiar with the Brave Tamer storyline would notice that I mainly added, and not really removed anything. [[Digimon Adventure|'Digimon Adventure - Season One']] [[Digimon Adventure 02|'Digimon Adventure 02 - Season Two']] Aftermath of 02 Set immediately after the storyline of Digimon Adventure 02, excluding the Epilogue. This fanfic comes in two arcs (and thus two fanfictions, though they are classified as the same), and leads up to Digimon Tamers, and even explains why they would not be present during the season itself. It is rather dark, as it involves many a quarrel between the Chosen (Digidestined), and much more. :Part 1: The Government :Part 2: The Guardian [[Digimon Tamers|'Digimon Tamers - Season Three']] Mystery of Cyberdramon A sidestory that focuses on what the Digimon do after Digimon Tamers, but the spotlight is mainly on Cyberdramon, as I will explore someone that many have not ever done before: Strikedramon, Monodramon's and Cyberdramon's Champion form. It mainly explains the effects of Millenniummon and Monodramon's jogress (permanent DNA Digivolution) with each other in Brave Tamer. It also introduces the main villain of Quest for the Digimon, known as the Saviour (true identity not revealed). Quest for the Digimon Continues the cliffhanger ending of Tamers as Takato discovers the portal to the Digital World that leads to a series of events, one of which is exactly how they get their Digimon back. This fic introduces a new Zero-Arms, known as DRAGOON, which stands for D'igital '''R'econ, 'A'ssault, 'G'athering and 'O'ptional 'O'bservation 'N'etwork system. **************'s Final Stand The sequel to Aftermath of 02 and Quest for the Digimon, where the Chosen and the Tamers meet at long last. The stars represent the number of letters in the name of main villain Digimon of this fan fiction. [[Digimon Frontier|'''Digimon Frontier - Season 4]] Rise of the Seven Demon Lords Not much to be said, except that this is a crossover fanfic of the Chosen, Tamers, and Warriors. Some good old enemies of theirs return, not excluding Lucemon Chaos Mode and Daemon. Millenniumon's Return Millenniumon comes back to haunt Ryo, and he is not as kind as he was before. With the threat of the Demon Lords still present, everyone is in deep trouble. And who said bad guys couldn't be good guys? Battle for the Future Ryo travels to the future along with an old friend to finish the fight against Millenniumon, but finds to his surprise things that are completely unexpected... and very fortunate. [[Digimon Data Squad|'Digimon Savers - Season 5']] Characters *Strikedramon *Karatenmon *ENIAC *Atanasoff AKA ABC *DRAGOON *MaxGarurumon Links *Brave Tamer *Aftermath of 02 *Mystery of Cyberdramon *Quest for the Digimon *Profile Page, contains a little more info about the series. Category:Fan fiction